Give Him a Chance
by Outcast Hero
Summary: In a world populated solely by Pokemon, a council of six Pokemon in Cianwood city meet to discuss the fate of an abandoned egg that was left outside of their dojo. But when the egg hatches, one of the members see's something in them that causes him to take the orphaned Pokemon under his wing. A one-shot of Lee the Tyrogue from my Total Pokemon Drama Island story.


Authors note's: Hey everyone, Outcast Hero here to show a little story about one of my personal favorite characters from my story of Total Pokemon Drama Island, Lee the Tyrogue; and yes he is based off of Rock Lee from Naruto, same thing with his mentor.

Now a quick little exposition on my world I sort of made, everything is exactly as it would be in the anime, up into Ash's journey to Kalos. But instantly every human in the world disappeared without a trace, now the world is owned completely by Pokemon and the remnants of the Pokemon Leagues are now their acting government. This story takes place approximately four months after this happens and my Total Drama Pokemon Island takes place in fifteen years. I'm also going to make another one shot going into this a lot more in-depth.

EDIT: In the original story I had Tyrouge talk minutes after he hatched, so I made it a bit more realistic by having him speak a couple of weeks after hatching.

Now that that's out of the way enjoy the story! :D

* * *

Give him a Chance

Cianwood City, a fairly unpopular destination to people or Pokémon because of its far off location in the Johto region; and when all the humans disappeared suddenly, the small city quickly fell apart. But from the ruin some form of order rose up, the former gym leader Chuck's Pokémon converted their old home into a dojo, where Pokémon of all types could live and train together while rebuilding their once beautiful city. And after nearly four months, the city started to clear away the rubble, but not enough for anyone to live outside the dojo just yet.

It was a quiet night as one of the dojo guards patrolled the halls, mainly to ensure no feral Pokémon snuck in and stole their food. The guard held their lantern on his long forked horn so he would have both his clawed hands free to use.

"Man, why did I get guard duty tonight?" he muttered to himself as he passed a mirror near the front door, the Pokémon then looked into the mirror where he examined a fresh gash along his navy blue armored stomach. "Damn Scyther…" the Heracross muttered to himself.

The Heracross on duty was a fairly impatient fighter who owed his survival to the dojo; they took him in without question when he stumbled onto their doorstep, hungry and exhausted. His name was Shea and before all the humans disappeared, he had a trainer that he trained besides in the mountains. So when his trainer, no, his friend disappeared without a trace along with all their food, Shea spent weeks scouring the mountains for any sign of his friend.

But when all the pressures of survival came crashing down on him, everything went south so fast; Shea had to find his way back to Cianwood city. Imagine his surprise when he found it also devoid of humans and falling apart, well except for the gym which he soon learned was now a dojo for all to live in.

Shea let out a sigh as he went back to patrolling; the memory of walking through those doors like it was…

 _*knock knock knock*_

…yesterday? Shea looked at the door in surprise and wonder as he walked towards it. "Who the hell is here at this hour?" he asked to no one. When he got to the door he opened it a crack cautiously, looking to see who was there. When he poked his head with the lantern out he found no one standing at the door, or anyone even close to dojo.

"Okay then, I know I heard a knock, who's there?" Shea called out into the darkness but got no response. He shook his head as he opened the door more and fully stepped outside, only to stop short when he felt his foot hit something, "What the?" He then looked down with wide eyes to see a basket, but it wasn't that that caught his attention; it was the light purple and brown colored egg inside of it.

"Dear Arceus…" Shea muttered under his breath as he looked around wildly again, only to see no one around. He looked down again with a sad expression as he gently picked the basket up and brought it inside. Looking down the hall to where he knew the leaders would be he took off carefully down the hall to a room where a large waterfall poured down onto a Poliwrath name Waren, who was in heavy meditation. Looking around for a moment for the other master, a Primeape name Zander; Shea found him sleeping on his impromptu bed made out of punching bags and floor mats. Deciding to go with the master who would not punch him if he was disturbed form his sleep, he approached the Poliwrath with caution. Shea then grabbed a lever that cut the flow of the waterfall for a short time, but that short time was enough for the Poliwrath to be awoken from his meditation.

When Waren opened his eyes, he expected to find his partner standing in front of him saying that it was morning. Instead he found Shea standing in front of him with a lantern on his horn and a basket in his claws.

"Shea, you better have a damn good reason to wake me from my meditation," Waren said dangerously.

"I'm sorry master, but there may be a problem," Shea said slightly intimidated by the large Poliwrath sitting in front of him.

"What is it?"

"This," Shea said as he showed the contents of the basket, "It was left at the entrance with no one around or anything on it."

When Waren saw the egg in the basket his eyes widened in surprise, "Well, this is something… leave it here for the night, I will discuss this with some of the other masters in the morning. Go back to your patrols."

"Yes master," Shea said he put the basket in front of Waren, "If you don't mind master, what do you plan to do?"

"We will take the child in, but I am unsure who will truly raise it as a parent, or in our community, who will be its master? Waren explained to his own student.

"Alright, thank you and goodnight," the Heracross said as he bowed and walked out of the room.

When his student left, Waren stood up and carefully took the egg in hand, examining it to see if there were any damages. When he found none the Poliwrath let out a breath of relief, he then gently place the egg back in the basket and moved away from the waterfall to his own bed where he placed the basket next to him as he too fell asleep. 'Sleep tight little one, we'll find someone for you.'

The next morning six Pokémon sat in a circle in the main training room, Waren the Poliwrath was obviously among them alongside Zandar the Primeape. Accompanying the two masters of the dojo was a Hitmonlee, a Machoke, a Kingler, and a Noctowl; each of these Pokémon held some authority in the dojo and in turn the reconstruction of Cianwood. This sort of, pseudo council was in the middle of the discussion about what to do with the egg.

"When the egg hatches I am not going to take on a new apprentice, I have enough trouble with the kids I train now!" The Machoke named Yon shouted out.

"Yon, you are the teacher for all the young ones, one more should not make a difference," the Kingler named Kaylie in a light female voice explained forcefully.

"Normally it shouldn't, but I would be raising it from the ground up, meaning I would basically be a father to it and can't be that parental figure," Yon stated firmly.

"At least consider taking it under your wing when they've learned our ways, you are one of the best teachers we have here and if anyone could train a new Pokémon it's you," Zander stated.

"Then why not give it to Gai! He's got more than enough room in his classes and has an exuberant amount of time to raise it!" Yon shouted out again, clearly getting more agitated with this conversation.

"He teaches the advance classes and has a unique teaching method that would only work for a few Pokémon, therefore he cannot do so," Zander said as he glared at the Machoke's unwillingness to train a new Pokémon. In response Yon glared at the Primeape, then looked towards the Hitmonlee who apparently was too complex to teach a newly hatched Pokémon.

Yon was about to speak again when the Noctowl beat him to the punch, "Believe it or not, I agree with Yon. While he is a great teacher, he would be an inadequate parental figure which is something this Pokémon will need."

"See! Hodge agrees with me," Yon shouted happy that someone else was agreeing with.

"But the fact still remains, what do we do when the egg hatches?" Kaylie asked. An uncomfortable silence soon fell over the council, after arguing for who knows how long, the big question still remained; what were they going to do? But it seemed fate was not in their favor today as a bright light soon shone next to Waren, when everyone looked to the source they found the egg was what was glowing; immediately everyone knew what that meant, the egg was hatching.

Soon the light changed shape from an egg into a small humanoid looking shape; when the light died down everyone's eyes widened in surprise at what the Pokémon was. The Pokémon had a mainly pale purple body with brown hips and feet that resemble short pants and shoes. It has three protrusions on top of its head resembling a mohawk. There were also white bands resembling bandages on its torso and wrists. The Tyrogue then looked around in confusion to see six strong looking Pokémon staring at him intently; it was fairly unsettling to the newly hatched Pokémon.

"Um… Waren, what now?" Kaylie asked, staring at the newly hatched Tyrogue in surprise.

"If none of us will raise him, then he will live with all the other young children until he is old enough to train, right now let's see what kind of abilities he holds," Waren states as he reaches behind him and pulls out a strange looking mechanical device. It was flat and red with gray and black parts lining the device, if it wasn't for the large crack through the middle the device looked fairly new.

"What the heck is that thing?" Yon asked suddenly, having never seen the device before.

"This, Yon, is what is called a 'Pokédex' a device that was used by humans to learn what kind of abilities a new Pokémon could hold," Waren answers before pointing it at Tyrogue and pressing a button.

" _Ty-Ty-Tyrogue, the Scuffle Pokémonnnn. It is always b-b-bursting with energy. To make-ke-ke itself stronger, it keeps on fight-fight-fighting even if it loses."_ The Pokédex spoke in a broken robotic voice between patches of static. _"This Tyrogue has the a-a-ability Steadfast and know-know-knows the moves; Tackle, H-H-Helping Hand, Fake Out-t-t-t-t, and Foresight. No egg-g-g-g-g moves known."_

When the Pokédex finished analyzing Tyrogue, some of the members widened their eyes in surprise at this Tyrogue not knowing any egg moves. Almost every Tyrogue knew an egg move.

"That's not a very diverse move set, he'd better learn some better ones when he starts to train," Yon said folding his arms.

"I don't see that happening, Yon," Gai the Hitmonlee said after staying silent the entire meeting. "You see my species can't learn any natural moves while a Tyrogue, they must be taught via tutoring or TM's, and seeing as we have neither he is in for the long haul."

"What?! That's insane, why is that?" the Machoke shouted in disbelief.

"Because Tyrouges are classified as baby Pokémon," Gai explained further while staring at the Pokémon of discussion, who continued to sit besides Waren, obviously nervous about the large group of Pokémon.

"Well then, what now?" the Kingler asked curiously.

"Simple, Kaylie. I will take him on as my personal apprentice!" Gai called out loudly with a gleam in his eyes. This decision of course shocked the council speechless, even Waren who had remained fairly unresponsive was surprised at this.

"What are you saying Gai; that you'll train this Tyrogue from the ground up?" Waren asked still surprised.

"Not just that, I will ensure he stays safe and grows up the right way. I will be his mentor and master, and maybe even his father figure," Gai stated aloud again.

"I'm not sure if that is the smartest choice, Gai, you need to be able to focus on the advanced classes as well as help rebuild Cianwood; not to mention this Tyrogue knows practically nothing, it will be as much of a challenge to you as it is for him."

"You know, Waren, I said that about one your students once. They knew virtually nothing and we needed you on the council, I said training them was a waste of time and to leave it to Yon. But you remember what you said?" Gai asked with everyone could only guess to be a smile.

"I said; to give her a chance…" Waren said with a small fond smile while looking at Kaylie the Kingler, who was a Krabby not two months ago.

"And now she sits with all of us deciding the fate of another 'lost cause,' Kaylie was a weak Krabby that quickly became one of the strongest Kingler in Cianwood, and she got that way because you gave her a chance. Now I ask you the same thing with this Tyrogue, I ask you to give _him_ a chance" Gai said with determination.

As all the council member looked at their leader, Waren put on a much kinder face, "Alright then, Gai, as the leader of this dojo, I now pass all responsibility of this Tyrogue onto you; train and raise him well." Gai stared back with a look of gratefulness, soon he stood up and walked to the newly hatched Tyrogue, "One last thing though, Gai. What made you decide to take him as an apprentice?"

"Can't you see it? The fiery spark in his eyes, when the time is right that fire will burn brighter than any fire type, and then he will be the greatest fighter imaginable!" Gai shouted in excitement.

Waren merely nodded his head and looked to the Tyrogue, "This Pokémon will be taking care of you from now on little one, but don't be afraid to ask any of us for help when he isn't around." He then gently pushed the baby Pokémon to his evolution where he looked up in awe.

"Hello there, my name is Gai and from this day on I will be you mentor. And I hope you will look up to me in that regard," he gave a thumbs up as the Tyrouge smiled brightly.

A few weeks passed as Tyrouge learned the basics of everything such as walking, running, talking, and the everything else that everyone does to survive..

One day Gai brought the Tyrouge to one of the training areas where he looked down at his pre-evolution. "These past few weeks you've learned to live normally, but in this dojo you need to learn to fight; but to do that you need to first know who you are. Now what's your name?"

"Uh, I don't know, I was never given one…" the Tyrogue started but was quickly interrupted by Gai.

"NO! No excuses, now what is your name young one?" Gai asked again, but with a bit more force.

"I-I don't…"

"What. Is. Your. Name?!" Gai shouted at the new Pokémon, "Your name is your identity and only you can truly know what it is, now what is it?"

"My, my name… My name is Lee!" the newly named Lee shouted out, standing at attention.

"Well then Lee, I am your sensei now, and in the future I hope that you can look up to me as something more, but for now we train," Gai stared at Lee with a hard gaze to see if he would yield, but the Tyrogue stood strong without so much as a flinch.

"Yes Gai sensei!"

In his head, Gai smiled to himself, _'There's that fire, now let's make it burn.'_

* * *

Well there you have it, the backstory of Lee the Tyrogue. I don't know why I made this, but I think it was just to break my usual flow of writing chapter after chapter of TPDI. And don't worry I'm still working on it, and if you have no clue what I'm talking about, go read my other story, Total Pokemon Drama Island!

I may try this again with another contestant, and if you want to see a certain contestant, suggest it in your review. Well that's all I have to say, I hope you liked my story and I'll see you all in the next one!


End file.
